Bittersweet Symphony
by ItsTimeToBeBrave
Summary: Genesis was sick of all the Twilight fans. She hated them and the movie. But Karma and Faith were watching and she suddenly wakes up in Forks at the very beginning of the Twilight Saga. She tries to get back again but what if the truth of her being there is more tragic and heart wrenching than imagined. -I'm very bad at summaries XD sorry :D
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _I can't belief that Bella's father bought the story with her tripping. I mean come on...how can someone be so damn clumsy?"_

 _"_ _Yeah I know right! What I can't buy either is that the producers thought that Jackson Rathbone is not as pretty as Robert Pattinson...why didn't they just let him be Edward?"_

 _"_ _Are you kidding? Robert Pattinson is damn fine!"_

Great! This was my life since 'Twilight' appeared in all cinemas. I don't know if my friends ever talked about something else than Twilight.

I don't even know what was so special about 'Twilight'. I watched it myself and couldn't figure out why all the girls were swooning over it and the most disturbing was that even guys found themselves obsessed with this Bella chick. It literally left me out of every conversation that my friends had, which funnily made them keep a distance from me since they only wanted to talk about the movie.

Oh and guess what,...four more are to follow.

School was finally over and I couldn't wait to get home. All those hormones being suddenly visible as everyone tried to wear Cullen crests or Edward T-shirts

I finally reached and dropped my bag with a sigh in the middle of the hallway: "Mum? Dad? I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen, Genesis." My mum called out to me and I walked towards her seeing her busy cooking our dinner.

"How was school today?" she asked with a smile.

"Like always, annoying and boring."

She chuckled a bit before she suddenly widened her eyes as if she remembered something: "Oh I bought you something."

She hurried out for a second before she returned with an all to known bag of a book store I always went to.

"Have I done something right that you got me something or did you do something wrong?" I laughed a bit before I hugged her.

"No, I just thought...well you like books and since well. Let me rephrase, you don't take drugs, you don't drink alcohol, you have good grades and you follow our rules. I want you to know that I'm really thankful that you behave and such."

I furrowed my eyebrows: "Did something happen today?"

Her expression suddenly changed into a sad traumatic one: "Today they brought in a kid. he was your age. He looked worn out, only skin and bones. Dark circles under his eyes. His heart was infected with bacteria from a dirty needle, he was a junkie. When I saw him, I was so thankful that I will never be in such a situation."

I only hugged my mum again. My mum was a nurse, a good one. I never saw a better one. She was often confronted with tough situations in the hospital and it was not the first time she brought those depressing feelings home. There were cases that even left me shocked, but mum said it was okay, it made her realize how lucky we were and how good our lives are.

She was right but this was the very first time she said herself that I was a good daughter. I never doubted that she knew it but I guess she wanted to show me for real now.

"Thanks mum, I love you too!" I told her before parting.

"Alright, go and change, dinner will be in no time and your father will come home soon."I nodded and made my way upstairs to my room, while reaching for my school bag that still lay in the middle of the hallway.

I threw it randomly into my room and sat all excited onto my bed and looked into the bag my mum gave me.

I reached for the book and pulled it out, eager to find out what my mum thought was a good reading and sat there dumbstruck upon the title.

"No fucking way!" I announced annoyed.

'Twilight' was written all over the damn book. You got to be kidding me. I threw the book onto my bed, sighing annoyed.

I can only imagine that dumb woman that worked there recommending this book to my mum. I laid back, throwing one arm over my eyes.

"It will take years until this shit will be finally over." if it continues like this I might as well just move to Africa where no one heard of Twilight...or maybe they did...at this point I can't even be sure any more. Without me realizing it I fell asleep.

"Hey, Gen? Come on we're home." Home? What the heck? I knew that I was at home.

I slowly opened my eyes to be met by a man that stood beside me. Wait? Was I in a car? What the heck?

I looked towards the man. He had dark short hair that was a bit curly and a moustache over his lip.

"Hey, Gen. Come on you can sleep in your bed." he rubbed my arm in a comforting way.

I furrowed my eyebrows. What was even happening? I looked around and found myself even more confused.

"Wow, Bella wasn't kidding about you being not yourself when you wake up. You okay there?"

Bella? Freaking Bella? Was this some kind of joke? But how did I end up here?

Suddenly a girl opened the door on the other side: "What did I tell you dad? She is always like this when she wakes up."

This must be her father...but what was his freaking name...ugh what the hell. How is this possible.

Her father stepped aside allowing me to get out of the car.

I looked around, this can't be a freaking joke this is real.

"Come on you can continue sleeping in your room." Her father closed the door and walked into the house while Bella and I followed. Well what should I do? I can hardly just run off, can I? I don't know what was happening nor did I know where I was. I forgot the name of freaking town it all occurred in.

He walked up the stairs opening the first door: "Bella...I redecorated it a bit. It was still the same since you left."

Bella walked in and looked around while I still watched them in amazement. This was real. God damn this must be a dream than. Everything was so real though.

"Come on Gen." Her father led me off to the other door right beside this one and opened it: "I changed yours as well..." wait what? He changed my room? How did I even have a room here? How the heck do I know them at all?

I walked in as well. It was just like Bella's room. The colours were different though. While she had green painted walls that could be also described as bluish, mine were Violette or lavender. I had two desks painted in white and my bed was just like mine at home. For maximum two people and only if they like to cuddle.

I turned around and saw Bella's father standing there nervously.

"It's perfect! I love it! Thank you." I said and made him sigh in relief.

"Alright I leave you guys alone so you can settle in."

And he left my room. I walked up to the window looking out and seeing the forest right before me. This can't be real. This must be a dream!

"So? What do you think?" the voice of Bella suddenly announced behind me.

I turned around seeing her sitting on my bed. I slowly joined her but only to be sure that I wouldn't faint.

"It's nice. Something different."

She looked around my room and nodded: "Yes, we should call mum and tell her that we're okay."

Mum? WE should call MUM? Are we related?

It would make sense though, why else would I be living with them. Okay so...I am in freaking Twilight and I am Bella's sister? Now I was sure that this was a dream. My mind was mocking me. The book from my mum was just too much.

"Will you call her?" I asked her not wanting to speak to my "mother" right now.

Suddenly we heard sounds from outside and we made our way to the window seeing two people beside a red truck talking to "our" father.

Riiiiiight this was the native guy and his father and the famous red truck that suddenly all girls wanted, instead of a normal car that was in a good shape.

"Come on let's check this out." Bella grabbed my wrist and led me with her outside.

Oh god...can't I just wake up? Like now?

"Hey girls, look who's here. I hope you remember Billy and his son Jacob." 'our' father said with a grin.

"Yeah, Jacob..."

The boy had a shy smile while he looked at us both before saying: "yeah we used to make mud pies." Okay awkward. In the movie it wasn't that awkward.

I had to hold back my laughter upon seeing him realize how stupid that sounded.

"So what do you girls think?" we turned around to 'father'. It really was annoying that I forgot his name. I always had to refer to him as father which was just as awkward as Jacobs slip up right now.

He nodded towards the truck and looked at Bella who held a smile: "Really?" she walked towards it and looked into the truck. I followed her and did my best to look surprised: "This is awesome." I announced sounding as if I meant it while I still was impatient to get out of this dream.

"It's awesome dad thank you!"

"it really is thanks, dad" Okay the dad part sounded awkward though.

He grinned happily before Billy finally said something: "Charlie was scared that you girls wouldn't like it. I told you that they will." CHARLIE! that was his freaking name! oh my god! I had to hold myself back from screaming it out.

"Hey let's drive a bit around." Bella announced and I only nodded eagerly. This was maybe my opportunity to get out of this dream. I run up to the co-drivers seat and jumped in. I already scooted to the middle but upon seeing that Jacob wasn't coming with us like in the movies I looked out of the window seeing him still standing beside his father: "Hey, you coming?" he looked at me surprised but soon a wide smile spread all over his face. Jacob took the free space beside me.

"So, you want a lift to school tomorrow?" Bella asked him.

"No, I'm attending the one in the Reservation." we nodded awkwardly. I couldn't remember this part in the movie and just nodded.

Guess what...there was no freaking way out. I sat there in the middle of those two fictional characters being suddenly fictional as well...I never woke up from this dream during the whole ride and so I tried to involve myself in the conversations as good as I can.

When we dropped Jacob off in La Push (still thinking that it was an awful name) we went home.

And so I figured, maybe if I just went to sleep that I would wake up in my world again, finally getting dinner that my mum promised and not reading the book that she bought but getting another one, because I was sure as hell not reading it after this experiences.

And so I went to 'my' room and got into the bathroom which I apparently was the only one in the whole house.

I looked into the mirror and stood there shocked. I had no longer my blond hair but I had thick chestnut curls that went down all over my back. How the hell did I not see this before. They were so freaking long that I probably sat on them a few times...okay this was over dramatic but still...

my eyebrows were nearly as thin as Bella's. The only thing that didn't change were my green eyes.

What the heck?

I walked out of the bathroom walking up to a bag that laid onto the chair that stood in front of my desk. It must be mine right?

I looked inside seeing a purse and I reached for it. I went through all the cards that I had in there until I finally found my ID.

I pulled it out and looked at it.

Genesis Swan...oh god that sounded so strange...

I looked at the picture seeing my new-self looking awkwardly back at me. I looked so much like Bella that I gasped.

But than suddenly something nearly made me choke on my own saliva. I was Bella's twin sister...o.O?

How the hell was that possible. Sure I looked a bit like her but...I didn't look like her twin.

Okay now I was more than in, for getting sleep. I rushed back into the bathroom tying my freakish long hair up and brushing my teeth as fast as I could. I just threw my jeans into the next corner and lay down to sleep in hope to wake up in my normal life again.


	2. Let The Madness Begin

"Hey, Genesis...wake up." I heard a girl. Wait? I sat up startled looking around and nearly cried out in annoyance. Lavender. The walls were still Lavender. I was still here. How was this possible.

"Good, come on we need to get ready for school." My 'Twin sister' announced and walked out.

Why? Why was this happening to me?

Why am I still here? If this continues I will have to live through that dumb sappy girly storie. Why?

Annoyed I stood up making my way to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror I looked at the tied up hair and let out another sight of annoyance. Well at least they were healthy and long.

Finally ready I ate my breakfast with Bella and Charlie. We left the house and made our way to the school. I could tell that she was nervous but...seriously, this was fictional why should I be nervous. I still hoped that I'll get out of here as soon as I can.

We reached the parking lot and made our way towards the building when I suddenly heard someone mockingly call out to us: "Nice car!" I turned around seeing a dude leaning against his damn car: "You can bet your ugly ass on it!" Bella turned me around: "Please Gen, no fights alright?" she looked at me pleadingly as if I was about to leash out. Well, to be honest in my world I was really short tempered when people started to bully someone or something.

"Alright." I said annoyed. It surprised me that she knew me so well. Seems like I only have to act my normal self since my character didn't change like my hair right?

She sighed relieved and pulled my wrist: "Come on let's get our schedules."

As soon as we entered however a guy suddenly approached us and started to talk: "Hey, you guys are Isabella and Genesis Swan. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on."

Bella and I looked dumbstruck at the Asian before us. What just happened?

"yeah...thanks but we are more like, the suffer in silence type of people." I said to him hoping he got the message to leave us alone.

"Good headline for your feature. I'm on the paper, and you guys are news, front page baby."

Oh hell no! This time Bella panicked which I was very thankful for: "No, we're not front page! Seriously we're not."

"Alright, chillex no feature than."

Bella and I sighed in relief: "Can you just show us the way to the secretary office?"

"Sure."

The movie wasn't lying, the first lessons weren't very exciting. Bella and I had every class together thanks to our same schedules, which was a relief of course. It would be more awkward to be all alone in a class.

When we finally had a break and went to get something to eat we found a few people that were happy to be our friends and invited us to their table.

"So how do you get your hair so healthy?" Jessica asked me and I only shrugged How do I know? I woke up with it being long and by the way, I woke up in your world and you are all fictional characters: "I don't do anything to be honest." I said and hoped that Bella would agree with it. which she thankfully did: "She even tries her best to ignore it."

Jessica only smiled, not being convinced. I hated her already in the movies but having her here and talking to her face to face was even more annoying.

Suddenly Bella looked towards the door and Jessica and I followed her stare: "Oh, those are the foster children of Dr. Cullen. They moved to forks about two month ago."

Oh hell nah! It started! And the worst thing...freaking Edward can read minds. He will find out that I'm from another world.

"See the blond one, that's Rosalie Hale and beside her, that's Emmet Cullen. The quirky one with the pixie cut is Alice and beside her the one with that tortured look, that's the twin brother of Rosalie, Jasper Hale. Only Rosalie and Jasper are related the others are not and they are all together...and I mean really together." I rolled my eyes at her...hearing how she was annoyed by the fact that none of them would even spare a glance towards her.

"Who's this?" Bella asked awkwardly still looking towards the door where a boy made it's way in. Freaking sparkle-pants made his way in.

"That's Edward Cullen, he is the only single one among them but don't bother, he thinks he's too good for any one else." I had to smirk at her comment. If only she knew. I kept staring at Edward until he sat down in his seat beside Jasper. Jasper really looked tortured but come on, he is doing well for not being able to suck anyone's blood but being in a room full of temptations. SHIT! I immediately looked towards Edward, I nearly forgot that he could read minds.

Shit! He looked towards me and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. This was the opportunity to see if he really could read my mind: _"Edward? Can you hear me? I know you can read my mind."_ I looked at him intensely and he stared back. I waited for any reaction but nothing. He just kept looking in confusion and continued staring at Bella. Wait? Did this mean that he can't read my thoughts?

That would be awesome. I don't want to die quite soon...even though I don't think that they will kill me though but they surely wouldn't trust me with me knowing their secret. Suddenly I caught the eyes of Alice which grinned happily at me. She suddenly waved and I first looked towards Jessica and Bella seeing them looking confused at me. I turned towards Alice again seeing her still smiling and I chose to just wave back with an awkward smile. I immediately turned towards my food again looking upon it awkwardly.

"Do you know Alice?" Jessica asked me and I looked at her: "Of course I don't. We just arrived yesterday."

"Well, maybe she likes your hair." She suddenly said. First I thought she was joking and chuckled along with Bella but nope...she wasn't. She really thought that Alice freaking Cullen was waving because of my hair...lol.

Soon the bell rang and we made our way to biology. As soon as we reached the room and I saw the god damn ventilator I knew what was about to happen...shit! What do I do? It kind of has to happen right? He needs to smell her blood in order for them to fall in love. Oh god, hopefully the story is not changing because of me. Funny how I hate this story but try to go along with it so nothing would change.

Bella walked in and the produced wind caught her. My eyes immediately travelled towards Edward and I saw him grip his nose while he struggled to breath. He surely held his breath right now. I went after Bella, a bit concerned. The possibility that I may have changed something in the storyline was just too big right now.

"Ah, Isabella and Genesis Swan, welcome to biology. Okay Isabella, take a seat beside Edward Cullen the guy right there." He pointed his finger right onto Edward.

"Genesis, you take a seat right behind your sister, next to Mike." Great. Bella is sitting beside Edward freaking Cullen who wants to murder her and I'm sitting beside this Mike guy who already looks at me like a pervert. I met him at lunch already but chose to ignore him. I guess ignoring him won't be an option any more.

We made our way towards our seats being happy that we were at least sitting close to each other. Edward scooted away from Bella making me sigh. Maybe he won't do anything, I mean come on...everything that happened till now, happened in the movie (even though I can't remember the whole movie any more but who cares at this point) too, so why would it suddenly change. Why the hack am I even here damn it...

"So, you two are twin sisters, yet you guys only have the hair colour in common. How so?" this Mike guy asked me.

"The only person that could give you a proper answer to that is my mum or you could try asking my dad." He laughed awkwardly: "Yeah you're right, sorry. So why did you both moved to forks? I mean...why changing a sunny place with a rainy one?"

Okay I guess this guy was interested. I mean come on who cares about the a girl moving to a rainy place? I hope he was more interested in Bella though. I'm really not good at handling boys like him.

This was like a secret of mine. A secret that explains why I never had a boyfriend back in my world. I only came to know guys that were slightly older or younger than me...or of course the same age as me. I always thought they were so freaking immature. Even their looks. They looked like they still had their baby teeth.

So yeah, I'm into older man...bum bum buuuuuum.

"I don't mind the rain. But to answer your question, it has something to do with the family so it's private."

Suddenly Edward turned slightly around, trying to get a glimpse of me...or what I'm talking about at least. Well, he was curious because of Bella...understandable. He tried his best to not be obvious but I'm good at observing aaand I was scared that he would leash out. I mean come on, he still held his nose trying to prevent the scent from Bella to reach his nostrils which means that he was doing bad...really bad.

"oh alright, sorry for being so blunt. Ehm...are you good at biology?"

"Yes, I like to think that I am."

this meaningless conversation went on and on as I kept my eyes on Edward and Bella. Before the bell rang Edward stood up and stormed out of the classroom as I sighed din relief. Okay I'm pretty sure now that this will have the same storyline as the movie.

Bella turned around towards me: "Did you see that?"

"Yes, what was his problem?" I asked even though I knew what was going on.

"I don't know, come on maybe I should just change the class. Try to get into another one."

"Wait? Because of him? Why? He was the one that had a problem not you."

She thought for a bit and nodded: "you're right. Maybe I should just ask him what his problem is."

I nodded in agreement: "Yes, come, let's do this."

We walked out of the classroom leaving Mike alone there. I'm sure he was confused what was going on but who cares. Seriously he was so annoying that I'm kind of happy that I got rid of him.

We walked out and walked the corridors down seeing Edward walking into the secretary office.

Bella just wanted to enter but she stopped.

"There must be something open sixth period. Physics? Biochem?" Edward asked the secretary which looked apologetically at him.

"No, every class is full. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in biology. I'm sorry." Edwards back stiffened as he turned his head towards the door seeing me and Bella standing there angry.

"Well, I guess I'll just endure it." and he walked out nearly knocking us off as he pushed through the door.

"What the hell! Seriously he is an arse!" Bella stared after him shaken up.

"Do I smell?" she suddenly asked and I only shook my head.

"Just ignore him Bells! He has serious issues."

"Hello." I high voice suddenly startled us from behind and I turned around coming face to face with Alice.

"I'm Alice." She held her hand out for me to shake and I did so, feeling how cold they really are: "I'm Genesis, nice to meet you."

okay creepy, this was not in the movie. So I did change something...uuugh it's so hard to remember when you saw the movie just once...ages ago.

She turned towards Bella doing the same. To my surprise Bella grinned a bit at the girl.

"I just wanted to see what the people were talking about all this time but don't worry after a week they will stop talking about the newbies." she grinned excitingly at me and I could only grin back. She was indeed hyper but she was cute being so.

"that's good since we are not used to the attention." I answered making her giggle.

"so, I guess we'll see each other more often now. See you guys." with that she just walked away.

"This family is strange." Bella whispered beside me and I could only nod while my eyes followed Alice as she joined Jasper who was waiting for her.

"this whole school is strange."

Bella hooked her arm into mine as we walked out of the building, more than ready to get finally home.

(A week later)

A whole damn week passed and I was still stuck here. Bella was depressed since she didn't see sparkle-pants again and I was depressed because I was STUCK! I asked myself what happened to me in my world. Was I dead? Maybe I just got a heart-attack and this is my hell now.

I couldn't belief that I still went to school even though I should panic and try to get back home again, but...how?

Okay, I have to admit that Bella and Charlie grew onto me. In the movie she was so strange, so emotionless...I don't know...but once I came to know her I realized that there was something going on inside of her. She was in constant denial no matter what she did. She was insecure and shy...and she cared greatly for the people she loved which was currently her family, so me included, I guess.

Charlie was the same. He showed me now and than that he cared and should anything happen to me or Bella...nothing could stop him.

Bella and I walked into the biology classroom and I already fixed my eyes onto sparkle-pants that sat there like nothing ever happened. I totally knew what was going on but seriously...dude!

Bella gave me a look...during this week we kind of managed to talk to each other without saying anything which came surprisingly in handy.

We slowly made our way towards our seats.

"Hey, Gen!" Mike called out to me and I only rolled my eyes. This guy had some serious issues. He was either after me or Bella and this Jessica girl was totally pissed at us because of that. I don't even get why...we were kind of rude to him and still are. His constant flirting was just annoying.

"Hey Mike." I answered while sitting down.

I glanced towards Bella and Edward seeing Edward suddenly smile shyly...o.O?

"Hello." AAAAND LET THE MADNESS BEGIIIIIN.

" I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. My name is Edward Cullen."

Bella was literally too shocked to say anything and I had to hold myself back to introduce her to him.

"You're Bella..." he suddenly answered for her and I could see how her cheeks went all tomato red.

"I'm...yes." she just answered and I started to grin.

"So,I was thinking..." the annoying voice of Mike suddenly interrupted my observation.

"...there is this cool Chinese restaurant in Port Angeles and I thought maybe we could check it out?"

I blinked several times at him...wtf?

"Wait...you mean as a date?" I asked him again unsure if I got that right.

"Yeah, well...maybe we could just try and see were we end up."

Suddenly it was very hard for me not to laugh. Guys never asked me out before because they thought I was intimidating and he definitely doesn't look like he has the balls to do so...why, out of all the people had it to be him though.

"Oh, Mike. I'm really sorry but...I think we should stay friends." He grinned, trying to get the awkwardness away but even a blind man could see through it.

"No, it's okay. I hope I didn't make things awkward between us?"

"No, not at all it's cool. Thanks though it's a compliment you know."

When he stopped talking and just did the assigned project I turned towards the couple in front of me.

"My mother remarried." Bella said. He must have asked her why we moved.

"Very complex. So you don't like him?"

She shook her head: "Phil is fine. Young for her, but nice enough."

Suddenly the school bell rang and I nearly strangled Mike for making me miss out the conversation of Bella and freaking sparkle-pants.

Mike hurried out of the classroom. Clearly still awkward and cranky about me not going on a date with him. Edward walked out too while Bella got herself a shiny gold onion from the front. She looked at me expectingly and I hurried up towards her.

But before we could even walk out of the classroom a brought chest blocked our way. Great! Edward.

"Hey, you must be Bella's sister, Genesis right."

Was he talking to me? I guess it was logical since he wanted to get into her good grades.

"Yeah, and you must be Edward. Nice to meet you." I chose to keep it cool even though I really had to try so hard not to say 'sparkle-pants'.

Oh and if someone was still in the opinion that he could maybe read my mind but he's just ignoring it. This was the proof that he couldn't since in my mind there was a war. One part of me wanted to spill out that he sparkles and the other part tried to hold the first part back.

"Nice to meet you too. So why do you guys didn't stay with your mum and stepdad?"

He asked looking at both of us as he made room for us to finally get out of the classroom.

I chose to let Bella talk. Ain't getting in the way of those two!

"Alright, Phil's a minor league baseball player, so he travels a lot. My mother stayed home with us but it made her unhappy. So we decided to spend time with out dad."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows at this answer: "But now you're unhappy."

"No...we just..." Bella turned towards me trying to get me to help her and I couldn't leave her hanging while she gave me that puppy look.

"Everything is still new to us. So, we are still debating if we like it or not." Edward nodded understandingly before he turned towards Bella again: "I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very hard to read."

I turned towards my locker trying to give them a bit privacy (and not to puke). Seriously I didn't want to know any of that sappy thing that was currently going on.

But it didn't last long before he just stormed away.

I turned with a grin towards my sister seeing her look after him dumbstruck.

"I guess the bad blood is gone?"

She looked at me like I busted her but I only grinned: "How can a guy be so beautiful?" I started to laugh. It seemed like she totally didn't get that she said it out loud.

"Okay you're totally crushing on him, Bells." she didn't deny it but only grinned and blushed while she tried to hide her face with her hair.

"Come on let's go home." I told her and dragged her with me. It was freezing outside and I nearly fell on my ass while walking up to our truck.

I stood beside Bella while she fumbled for the car keys. She suddenly turned around looking up to something. I turned around as well wanting to see what was more interesting than us getting home. Sparkle-pants and his siblings looking at us. The blonde one and her dude glaring at us while Alice waved happily. I just waved back a bit. Not wanting to leave her hanging but suddenly a screeching sound appeared.

Shocked I looked towards a Van coming right at me and Bella.

'It'll squeeze us!' I thought and the first thing that came to me was shield her. I gripped Bella tightly while crouching down hoping that she'll get less hurt and survive this.

We both closed our eyes tightly but nothing happened. We parted and first Bella looked at me with shock and fear in her eyes before we saw someone else crouching above us. Freaking sparkle-pants stood there with his hand blocking the van from crashing into us. He first looked at me but than his stare became intimidating when he looked at Bella. We heard peoples voices and before we knew it he jumped off.

Bella looked at me still fear in her eyes: "Gen! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" it was like she totally forgot that freaking sparkle-pants just saved our life's. Maybe she just wanted to make sure that I was okay before she went on to think about how it was possible for him to safe us.

"Yeah, I'm good. you?"

She didn't say anything but started to examine me by touching all over me seeing if anything was damaged.

"Bella! I'm good! You okay?" She just nodded but grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up. The shock didn't last long before people were surrounding us wondering how we were still alive.

"Bella, Gen I'm sorry. I just closed my eyes for a second." Who the heck was he?

It didn't last long until the ambulance came and brought us to the hospital.

It was that moment where I remembered the scene in the movie. I seriously nearly killed myself by interfering. Edward was bound to safe her. How could I forget that?

We were brought into a room where a Doctor would soon come to look at us...ehm ...ehm...

The dude that nearly crushed us sitting on the bed beside us, when Charlie suddenly burst in.

"Gen! Bells! Are you girls alright?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

Bella answered: "I'm alright dad you should see if Gen is too! She shielded me!" was she seriously angry at me for this?

Charlie looked at me as one hand reached out to lay down onto my shoulder: "Genny?"

"I'm fine, dad. Calm down. Nothing happened."

Suddenly the dudes voice interrupted our family moment: "I'm so sorry, guys. I tried to stop."

"It's okay, Tyler." Bella tried to calm him down. Seriously! It was not okay! And really...that was his name?

Charlie seemed to think the same as me as he turned towards Tyler: "It sure as hell is not okay."

"Dad, it's not his fault-" but Charlie cut her off: "We nearly lost you girls!"

"But you didn't" she argued back while I kept to myself. I didn't want to say anything because I knew that I would leash out onto Tyler. I still can hear him say how he closed his eyes for a second so who the hell cares about him trying to stop the god damn van when all this was his fault?

Charlie looked at us and I could tell that he wanted to hug us but this was simply not him so he turned towards Tyler and said with a glare: "You can kiss your license goodbye."

And just as he finished the door burst open and Doctor Cullen came in with a smile on his face.

"I heard the chief's daughters are here?"

He walked up to us and for a short second he took in a deep breath while holding eye contact with me. Yeah if it wasn't creepy enough for me to have you right before me while I was stuck in a fictional world.

Charlie stretched out his hand for Dr. Cullen to shake it: "Good. Dr. Cullen." he said as if he wanted us to know that it was good that he was taking a look at us instead of anyone else.

Dr. Cullen told the nurse that was examining Tyler that he would take us over before he looked at the charts of me and Bella.

He puts them down again and steps towards Bella examining her head and shining into her eyes with his little pocket lamp before he moved onto me. He took a deep breath again when he suddenly reached for the back of my head in slow motion...was everything okay? Maybe I was just in shock and I was injured...like seriously injured. I felt his cold hand touch the back of my head. He gently examined it keeping eye contact with me.

He shined into my eyes, leaning in a bit. It seemed like he didn't even look properly but never mind...I mean come on. He was the nice guy who plays doctor to help people right. He wouldn't let me go home injured, right?

"You have a nice knot growing back there, but your x-rays show no indication of a concussion." He tells me and I only nod.

"Bella however is fine."

Suddenly Tyler's annoying voice could be heard again.

"I'm so sorry, Genesis. I'm really..." Before he could continue Charlie abruptly pulled the curtain between us. I looked back up to the Doctor seeing him glare a bit at the curtain before Bella chose to finally say something: "It would have been a lot worse if Edward hadn't knocked us out of the way."

Charlie furrowed his eyebrows at this and looked at Dr. Cullen: "Edward? Your boy?"

But the Doctor took the charts again and pretended as if he didn't hear her.

And so Bella continued: "It was amazing he got to us so fast. He was nowhere near us." It seemed like she got the hint of it. She realized that Dr. Cullen didn't say anything because he knew something...well obviously I knew what was going on but no one else knows that I know...if that makes sense.

"As long as you both are safe." Dr. Cullen suddenly said with a smile all over his face while his eyes bored into mine. Okay...he starts to creep me out with his staring contests.

"Alright, if you do come to feel any disturbance with your balance than please contact me."

I only nodded.

"It was a pleasure to meet you girls, chief." he gave Charlie a nod before he exited the room. We grabbed our jackets and as I stood up Charlie held my arm lightly as if he was concerned that I would fall. We exit the treatment area and Charlie made me sit onto a waiting chair with Bella.

"I just have to sign some paperwork. You better call your mum."

He said while still looking concerned.

"You told her?! She's probably freaking." Bella answered upset but Charlie only shrug his shoulders before he walked off.

Bella pulled out her phone before she suddenly looked up the hall seeing the all too familiar Cullens there arguing.

"Go, I call her."

without asking me twice she gave me her phone to call Renee and walked off.

Ugh...I'm so tired of this world!


	3. Mood Swings And Story Time

The next morning we stood beside each other at the parking lot while I examined the skid marks on the pavement. If sparkle-pants didn't safe us I would have died for sure. Maybe it would have brought me back to my world though.

"Look! They're moving. They're ALIVE!"

Mike came up to us making moves like Dr. Frankenstein.

I glared up at him, not thinking that this was funny. Come on...this could have taken another turn because I interfered.

"...yeah...bummer huh!" I said annoyed seeing his amused look change into one of guilt.

"Actually, I'm glad that you guys are not dead 'cause...well, well that would suck, plus I wanted to ask you something Gen...even though it's like, a month away..."

Oh hell nah!

"Would you like to go to prom with me?"

No fucking way! I am so NOT going to prom with this dude

"Actually we are not going. We have to go to Jacksonville." Bella answered for me. She must have gotten the message since I was probably too quit. Besides Jessica was already glaring at me from a distance.

But Mike wouldn't be Mike if he weren't persistent: "You can't go another weekend?"

"Non-refundable tickets. Maybe you should ask Jessica." Bella saved me once more and Mike turned around to look over at Jessica seeing her smile at them. Mike takes off to Jessica and I sighed out in relief.

"Thanks Bells! You're the best!" She rubbed my shoulder in a comforting way letting me know that she got my back.

"come on we need to get into the bus."

I groaned in frustration: "Do we really have to go? Like come on...those field trips suck!"

Bella only ignored me and walked into the bus passing the permission slip from both of us to Mr. Molina.

* * *

Boring! Boring! Boring! That's what this field trip was! Who cares about compost? Who? Freaking no one but Mr. Molina. I walked in the back trying to not get any attention. Edward was looming after Bella so she was taking care off, Mike was leaving me alone as well...what else could I ask for right? RIGHT?

"Hey." A soft voice suddenly startled me. I turned around to see the tortured face of Jasper and the giddy one of Alice.

"Hi, Alice, Jasper. How are you guys?" I chose to be polite. Okay the truth was she was like the only character (besides Jasper and Dr. Cullen) that I thought was interesting. Sadly the movie showed nearly nothing of them.

"shouldn't we be asking you that?"

I waved her concerned face off: "oh no, I'm alright. A bit shaken up but that's normal I guess." suddenly I felt my body relax as I talked to them both and I nearly looked accusingly at Jasper. He with his freaking power...it was kind of cool though.

"Why aren't you trying to catch up with your sister? We nearly never see you two separated but today?"

I looked towards Bella seeing her flirt with Edward and I immediately grinned: "Well, I think she is in good hands right."

"Yes, Edward is a good guy." she said as if she wanted me to belief her. I did...I mean come on that dude saved Bella's life and mine as well and not to mention those four books of Edward being endlessly in love with Bella...lol...

"You met our father yesterday?" She suddenly asked and I looked towards them.

Where did this come from? Why would it even matter. He is a doctor I will be seeing him more often right?

"Yeah, he was very kind and nice."

"I know right!? It's so hard to belief that he's not married yet."

Wait what? ….he is not married? O.O?

Where was Esme? I'm more than sure that he had a wife since I was able to remember her name. I even thought that her name was kind of cool.

I looked at Alice shocked: "Wait? What?" I asked, not believing it.

She nodded as if she was proud of it: "Yes, he kind of keeps waiting all the time. We hope that he'll soon find his match. He seems a bit lonely."

Holy shit! Where was Esme. Maybe Everything will change. Maybe...oh god what will happen if Dr. Cullen don't has a wife. Will he turn bad? As in evil? Will he still accept Bella now? Oh God what have I done? Wait! It's not my fault. Something just chose to drop me here...

Maybe Esme will soon appear or something.

I looked at them both seeing Jasper furrowing his eyebrows. Probably feeling my distress and confusion.

"Well, I'm sure he'll find someone soon."

"I do hope so. He is after all a good catch. Well, you met him, so wouldn't you agree?"

We started to walk towards the buses as I tried to think of an answer. Like come on...What's with this awkward question? How exactly would I know. I just met him once and he was creeping me out with his staring contests.

"I guess..." I said silently, trying to prevent my face from looking confused.

We walked towards the first bus seeing Bella and Edward talking.

"...it would be better if we weren't friends." He said to Bella while we came closer.

I could clearly see Bella being hurt now but she still managed to answer: "Too bad you didn't figure that out earlier. You could have let the van crush us and saved yourself all this regret." That's my girl!

"You think I regret saving you guys?" Edward suddenly snapped as we came closer.

"I know you do."

I nearly oohed as Bella said that.

"You don't know nothing." Edward answered painting heavily and than he saw me and Alice approaching making him furrow his eyebrows.

"The bus is leaving. Hey Genesis, Bella...will you be riding with us?" Alice asked us, trying to ease the mood but Edward wasn't going along with it.

"No. Our bus is full."

this little ass and I thought for a second that he was okay. I totally forgot this scene in the movie.

"Hey!" I suddenly called out to him without me realising what I was doing, but seriously...he is doing it too many times...playing ping-pong with Bella.

Edward looked towards me while I could see Alice and Jasper grinning secretly as if they knew something that Edward and I didn't. Oh wait...that's right. Alice is a seer. I kind of totally ignored this.

"No one likes guys with mood swings! Either you keep your distance or you get over yourself and let it happen that my sister befriends you, but this is not an option alright! You can't keep on pulling her towards you and than kicking her away again like a dog...she is human too!"

Edward blinked several times before his eyebrows eased up and a soft expression spread on his face.

I nearly said to him that she couldn't know that he was a vampire, so he should just fucking chill...so yep, that was close.

Edward looked up at me, nodding as if telling me that I was right and he would change it before he shoved a grinning and beaming Alice into the Bus, entering himself while looking at Bella once more.

I turned towards Bella seeing her still staring at the entrance of the Bus. I turned her towards our Bus and walked in with her.

"Thanks Gen." she said before she looked out of the window and letting herself getting depressed again.

Come on...who wouldn't get depressed if a guy builds up your hopes and then crushes them over and over again

I kind of felt sorry for her.

* * *

Bella was not just depressed but angry...I never thought that she could get angry to be honest. We finally reached home and the first thing she did was throwing her book bag and coat randomly down in the middle of the hallway. She was just about to go upstairs when Charlie came out of the kitchen.

"Your mother called...Again."

Angry Bella was surely not pleasant as she answered: "Your fault, for telling her about the accident."

Charlie sighed before he rubbed his neck: "She always did know how to worry. But...she's changed, too. She seems happy. Phil sounds all right."

Bella's anger vanished as she looked at Charlie now. I could see her thinking of an answer but she soon gave me a short glance before she just continued to run upstairs to her room. Yeah, great! Leave me alone with a man that probably still loves his ex-wife and now realizes that she is more happy without him...

I walked into the kitchen taking a glass out of the cupboard and filling it up with water before I turned around seeing Charlie sit down while putting the news paper away.

"I think she was always happy." I started, making him look at me confused.

"It's just...that she is now more happy. Sometimes it's just like...something is missing. It don't has to be a person, it can be anything. Mum...she was for adventure which Phil is up for."

Charlie nodded understanding where I was going with this.

"When she left she told me that this was not the life she expected. That this life is not her."

I took a deep breath. I was so NOT good with such situations. Maybe I was really related to Bella. I felt so sorry for this man and I couldn't belief that I was going to say those next words, only to make him feel better: "Yes, but this is you, dad...and quite frankly it's me too..."

Yes,...I said that I liked it here. Don't judge me he just looked so sad. I couldn't leave him hanging...and I really doubt that I will get out of here any time soon and even if I do get out...I don't think that he will even remember me...which was kind of...sad.

He looked up at me surprised: "I'm happy to hear that, Genny. I really am." he said but couldn't bring himself to hug me. Well, I wasn't expecting it anyway.

I smiled at him before I turned around to the sink putting my glass in it: "Soooo, any wishes for dinner?"

It was the next day and school again. I was getting tired of it. I could feel all this drama taking a tall on me. I just wished to curl up in my bed and stay there for the whole day...or the rest of my life...here.

But nope. Bella made sure that I was going even if she had to drag me here with the whole bed.

* * *

We headed towards the Cafeteria as Bella pushed through the doors. I looked at her seeing her glance over at the Cullen's table...well of course she was. And of course Edward was sitting there with his siblings and guess what. He didn't even look at Bella. Not once. Alice however waved a bit while grinning. So I guess we're friends...because she is doing this quite often. I waved back like always suddenly realizing that Bella left me standing there while she joined Eric and the others.

I rushed up to them throwing my book bag on a seat beside Angela.

"La Push, baby. You guys in?" Eric asked me and Bella.

"should I know what that means?" Bella asked confused though and I just rolled my eyes while helping her memories out: "It's on the rez. The La Push beach."

As Angela stood up Mike didn't lose time to sit down right beside me making Angela hit him onto his shoulder but keeping it cool and sitting on the other chair.

"Exactly. We're all going after school. Big swell coming in." He said while looking intensely at me and then at Bella. Uuuuuugh that guy!

Suddenly Eric jumped up, standing on his chair now: "And I don't just surf the internet."

Oh my god. I started to laugh so hard at this making Angela and Mike go along while Bella only held a grin. Like seriously, that was so lame.

"Eric, you stood up once. On a foam board." Aaaand Jessica ruined the moment by breathing...lol.

"there's whale watching too. Come on girls." Angela tried once more to convince us.

"La Push, baby." and Eric had definitely too much fun with that name.

I heard Bella chuckle for a second before she finally gave in: "I'll go if you stop saying that. Gen you in?" She turned towards me. I could see right through her. She asked out of politeness but she counted me in already without caring if I wanted to tag along or not...and yet again I couldn't be angry at her for this. She was so clingy. Like she was scared that she might lose me or anything.

"come on Genesis. I'll let you ride my..." I interrupted Eric before he could even finish.

"Okay stop right there. Don't even dare to finish this sentence because it will sound strange even if it had a whole different meaning."

The group already started to laugh at this while Eric glanced with a grin shyly around at us. He's sometimes just so innocent and clueless...or I'm just too dirty minded.

"So?" Mike asked once more and I sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, alright, I'm in."

Their attention soon was occupied by something else when I felt Bella tugging at my shoulder.

I looked up to her seeing her motioning for us to get something to eat.

I stood up and followed her. Each of us grabbed a plate and we started to put some salad on it. Bella artfully deigned an architectural salad, while I just threw everything onto one pile. It's only salad come on.

She reaches for an apple when suddenly sparkle-pants appears behind us: "Edible art..."

He totally jump-scared us and I laid my hand over my furiously beating heart while Bella dropped her apple. But sparkle-pants being sparkle-pants did an amazing trick by catching the apple with his foot, hackeysacked it and bounced it back into his hands. Show off!

We looked up at him seeing him grin as if he was proud of himself.

"Yeah, that was amazing and I'm sure this is some kind of talent but please, don't scare us like that again."

He chuckled a bit at my comment: "I'm sorry about that. It wasn't my intention."

"Apology accepted." I answered while trying to get some more salad onto my plate.

I could see Bella taking the apple from his pale cold hands: "Thanks...but your mood swings are

giving me a whiplash."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." So he did thought about what I was telling him yesterday.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means if you were smart, you'd avoid me."

Why would he even say that? If you tell a girl something like that she totally gets interested because the guy seems mysterious. Which he actually was but come on. It's like he was doing this on purpose, just to make her more interested in him.

I gave a short glance to the Cullen's table wanting to see if they were even cool with Edward talking to us. Well as expected Alice was waving again, which I returned, while blondie and her bear beside her were observing.

"So let's say, for argument's sake, that I'm not smart...would you..." Bella was about to answer when freaking annoying Mike stood beside me with a plate. Wait, I'm pretty sure he had one already.

"that's surely a huge pile of salad. Want me to get you another plate? Or you can have mine?"

seriously?

"Why would I take yours when you are hungry enough to eat one more plate of salad?"

He chuckled awkwardly while rubbing his neck: "Actually I didn't want one I just wanted to help you."

I sighed in annoyance: "I'm good Mike, thanks. I'm starving, so let's get back to the table and eat."

I looked towards Bella catching her eyes and motioning that I was going to take a seat. She just nodded and I continued with Mike at my heels.

I shortly glanced towards the Cullen table seeing all of them glaring after me and Mike. Even Alice glared. I guess this mood-swing-thingy was running in the family.

And annoying Mike made me miss out the conversation of Bella and sparkle-pants again. Thanks Mike!

I glanced over to Bella and Edward trying to get something out of their reactions but Edward was making his way towards the table already when he suddenly turned towards us. He waved a bit at me with a slight smile but soon stopped smiling and instead started to glare at Mike who was sitting beside me.

Edward reached his table and kept on looking towards us the whole freaking break...and his siblings not being any better. Thanks for the pressure, to not make a fool out of myself while eating, guys.

* * *

I knew it! It was a bad idea to head down to La Push. It was freezing cold and wet and instead of just going back, our so called friends started to suit up for a surf.

We were sitting in a van while Angela was fumbling with her camera.

"I keep thinking that Eric's going to ask me to prom, then he just...doesn't" Angela announced.

oooooh yeah riiight...I totally forgot that they were kind of a thing.

"You could ask him. Take control. You're a strong independent woman." Bella told her sounding slightly like a feminista with her speech.

"I am?" Angela asked unsure if she should trust Bella's words.

"Sure you are. Genesis is the one that always told me this. It worked out so far I guess."

…...o.o...okay I sounded like a feminista at her speech.

"Bella! Gen!" A male voice suddenly interrupted us.

Jacob made his way towards us with two friends by his side.

"Hey Jake." I immediately greeted him as he sat down between me and Bella.

"You guys stalking us?" Bella asked him playfully as she shoved him a bit with her shoulder making him bump into me a bit.

"That's my rez remember? Are you guys surfing?" He looked left and right at me and Bella.

"Nope, it's already freezing cold and wet without me having to go into the water." I answered making Jacob laugh and the two friends of his grin amusingly at me.

"Well you should keep Bella company. Her date bailed out." Jessica's annoying voice interrupted the peaceful atmosphere.

"What date?" Eric suddenly asked. He seemed a bit distressed.

"She invited Edward."

I couldn't help but nearly snarl at her while answering: "She was being polite. Have you thought about it once in a while?" She looked at me dumbstruck not expecting me to be rude about it. She totally overdid it. Like come on...I dislike her too but I'm not making fun of her. She on the other hand disliked me and Bella and was constantly trying to embarrass us in front of the others.

"I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does." Angela tried to ease up the mood which she actually did and I glanced at her smiling softly to thank her silently.

"Cullen's are freaks." Mike joined in. I totally could see now why Jessica was into him. He was just as annoying and rude as she was.

Suddenly one of Jacobs guys chose to join the conversation: "You got that right."

Mike made it's way towards me and Jake: "Hey, could you make some space so I can sit down?" he asked Jacob rudely. Okay, this was uncalled for! Was he being so rude because Jake was sitting beside me or what.

Jacob was about to stand up, since this was the only way to actually 'make some space', when I laid my hand onto his arm: "It's alright Jake. I wanted to go on a walk anyway."

But Jake stood up anyway.

"You know the Cullen's?" Bella asked now a standing Jacob and ignored the rudeness that was currently occurring, but the same friend of Jacob that previously butted into the conversation did it again.

"The Cullen's don't come here." Jake immediately shot his friend a look and shook his head before he turned towards me: "You still up for that walk?"

I grinned and nodded happily. Finally I could get away from Mike and Jessica.

"Can I tag along?" I expected Bella to ask us but instead it was Mike who stood up abruptly.

"Sorry Mike but Jake and I are childhood friends and we kind of want to catch up a bit. This is why Bella will come with us. Right Bells?"

"Yes." Bella gratefully joined us and we left a super annoyed Mike behind.

We walked off so we were a good distance away from the rest of the group.

As soon as we kept on walking I felt warmer and felt free to wander near the water. Jacob and Bella joining me while looking out to the sea for whales, but nope nothing.

"So, what did your friend mean about the Cullen's not coming here?"

Jake looked uncomfortably away while answering: "Caught that, huh?"

"Well, that friend of yours was making sure that we all heard it." I said while stumbling a bit making Jacob steady me by gently gripping my arm. As soon as I was on steady feet again he let go and buried his hand into his pocket.

"I'm not supposed to say anything."

He said it in a mocking way as if it was true (which it was) but he thought of it dumb. Like the idea of keeping something stupid a secret, was dumb.

"We can keep a secret..."

Jake started to laugh a bit: "It's just an old scary story. Did you know the Quileuts are supposedly descended from wolves?"

Wait! What? Wolves? What does he mean by that? Did a wolf raised the first Quileuts or what?

"Like fur, fangs...doggy breath?" I asked confused.

Jacob chuckled a bit again and continued: "Yeah. Well, that's the Legend of our Tribe."

Bella gave me a glance as if she wanted to ask if I had any clue what this was about but I just shrugged my shoulders. No clue on this one Bells.

"Ok..ay. So, What's the story about the Cullen's?" Bella asked Jacob as we came to an halt.

"Well, they're supposedly descented from this like...'enemy clan'. My great grandfather found them hunting on our land, but they claimed to be something different. So, we made a treaty with them. If they promise to stay off the Quileute land than we wouldn't expose what they really were to the...pale-faces." He chuckled a bit at the end.

"Didn't they just move here?" Bella became now very interested in this legend and I totally understood that. Like come on, sparkle-pants is a freaking Vampire and he totally exposed himself to Bella.

"Or they just moved back." Jake answered and a cold shiver ran down my spine. It really sounded like a scary story to be honest.

Suddenly out of nowhere a blood-curdling scream erupted and I turned around giving away a scream myself. Angela was running from Eric because he was chasing her with a dead crustacean.

"Are you kidding me? You nearly blasted my eardrum out! It's not a god damn snake it's a fucking dead crustacean!" I tried to catch my breath after the outburst and mumbled still angry at this jump-scare: "Idiots! Fucking childish idiots!"

Jacob chuckled and laid a hand onto my shoulder: "You okay, Genny?"

I nodded, still a bit shaken up. Well, come on! He with his dramatic story time and suddenly out of nowhere such a scream.

Jacob chuckled once more before he was about to join the group again.

"Wait...what were they really?" Bella desperately tried to find out the answer but thanks to the movie I knew that Jake was a lost cause at this.

"It's just a story, Bella." It seemed like he saw that Bella was taking it too serious, even though she should. While it was just a story for him, it was the reality for Bella...and sadly for met too.


	4. Oh Happy Day!

"Gen I really need to talk to you about this, if I don't...I swear I'll explode or something."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as panic spread through my body. Maybe she realized that I'm not...me or that I'm not from this world?

"Something is wrong with Edward and his family. The day we had that accident...you saw it yourself. He was on the other side of the parking lot...He pushed the van away with his bare hand."

I sighed out in relief.

FINALLY she was opening up to me. I waited so long for this moment. I didn't know if I was allowed interfere in her researches so I kept to myself. Okay now I just had to act natural while trying to help her...

"To be honest I thought I was going crazy with my assumptions too and so I didn't go farther into it, but you are right..."

Her eyes showed relief as she nodded: "Oh thank God. I was seriously going crazy. So, I thought, maybe we should give Jacobs story a try. It's the only lead we have."

"There must be somewhere a book about it, or something...I mean it's a legend right? People write down their legends..."

She bit her thumb thinking about it before she suddenly grabbed my laptop and turned it towards her. Okay, I would totally freak out in my world. My laptop is like my diary, it's private, but seeing her gripping it with such confidence made me think that maybe it was normal. Maybe I trusted her...so I kept quite and did my best not to just shut my laptop close before she could see anything embarrassing.

I watched her as she searched for something when she suddenly turned the screen towards me again: "There is a book store. Maybe we should check this out. It's in Port Angeles."

I read the title out loud: " 'Quileute legends, Olympic Peninsula.' Yeah, we should definitely give it a try, Bells."

I am really bad at acting! Like really, really bad...Since I got here I did nothing but acted natural, not trying to disturb anything, but now I needed to give her hints and it was a lot harder than I thought. Bella however went along with it and I could see how relieved she was that I thought the same about the Cullen's. Even more relieved that she could talk to someone about this.

* * *

It was surprisingly warm the next day but not warm enough to wear shorts and tank tops like all the girls in school did. It was like the excuse for showing as much skin as possible while still freezing their asses off.

It was break when Bella and I sat at a table outside in the sun, trying to warm our frostbitten bones.

"He's not here." Jessica' s annoying voice ruined the beautiful sunny day.

Why was she even here? She didn't like us and we didn't like her. So why bother?

"Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullen's disappear." Aaaaand she decided to annoy us even more.

Oh wait, right...this was a really important information for Bella.

Because as we all know, when the sun comes out, sparkle-pants shines like a disco ball...lol

Like come on seriously, it was beautiful, I have to give him that but _'the skin of a killer_ '. No one thinks while looking at a disco ball that it is a 'killer-ball'.

Besides that, I thought, seeing him in the sunlight will be the biggest shock ever. Like him transforming into a monster, or him suddenly looking like his true age...but nope...nope he sparkles...freaking sparkle-pants sparkles...

"They just...ditch?" Bella asked surprised.

"No, Dr. Cullen yank 'em out for hiking and camping and stuff. I tried the idea out on my parents. Not even close."

Suddenly out of nowhere Angela appears with an exciting squeal: "I'm going to the prom with Eric! I just asked him, I took control!"

She giggles away as she hugged me and Bella: "Are you guys sure you have to go out of town?"

"It's a family thing." I answered immediately. I kind of felt bad for lying...not that I regret not going with Mike to the ball but because I knew that Bella will go with Edward and it'll make her look bad that she suddenly appeared even though she told them that she couldn't...

Thanks to Jessica the subject was dropped by her giving a very girly excited gesture: "Oh my God, we need to hit the store in Port Angeles before the dresses get cleaned out."

Oh waaaiiiiiit...wait wait wait! I know where this was going! Oh my god! It was the scene where Bella gets lost and a bunch of pervert morons appear and than Edward rescues her which leads to her finally figuring out what he really is.

Bella gives me a look telling me that we should maybe tag along. Which she of course does in the movie...uuugh shit! If we don't tag along, she might never find out what Edward is. This is like suicide.

What if I tag along and Edward don't appears?

Well, someone has to...right? Even if it's just Alice, right?

"Hey, Gen and I kind of wanted to go to Port Angeles too. Can we tag along?"

Angela sighed out in relief: "Thank God. We really need your opinions."

…..ok..ay that's not what this was about but never mind.

* * *

I didn't like the fact that we drove with Angela's car. This only meant being bound to her. When she goes, we go and stuff like that. I don't know why Bella was against driving with our truck. I mean, I know that he was old and stuff but...better than depending on someone else, right?!

We went straight to a Boutique where a mass of dresses were.

While Bella was pretty good at pretending to pay attention what they were talking about I zoned out a thousand times. I seriously felt the boys that went with their girls shopping right now. It was annoying. Every damn dress looked the same...they chose dresses with the same damn design. Even though the design wasn't really made for their body shape but they choose to freaking ignore it. Only the colour mattered and there were so many colours that they couldn't choose.

I felt Bella tap my leg giving me the sign of us trying to leave.

Fucking finally! I couldn't handle Jessica talking about her boobs any longer!

"Hey guys, we kind of wanted to check out a book store. How about we meet you at the restaurant?"

Angela frowns upon hearing it but just nodded while Jessica was probably relieved to finally get rid of us.

We made our way to the book store, turning several streets until we found it. It was a native store, you could tell. Even the guy working in it was a native american.

We went through the several shelf's until the guy walked up to to me: "Hey, maybe I can help you guys. What are you searching for?"

"We saw on the internet that you have a book about the Quileuts legends?"

He nodded and walked off with me hot on his heels. Bella who must have heard the conversation followed us.

The guy came to an halt and grabbed a thin book showing us the title: "Yes, that's the one." I told him smiling.

"So you guys are interested in the legends?"

"We grew up with Quileuts, so we thought we could look a bit into it."

The guy nodded understandingly before he went off again to the register as we followed once again.

"So you're from La Push?" he asked as he typed in the price of the book.

"No, Forks, but my dad is friends with nearly everyone there, that's how we kind of grew up with them."

He held a grin as he took the cash. Bella looked at us curiously and I had to admit that this dude was a bit creepy. I can't remember him being so interested in Bella when she bought the book in the movie...o.O

"Ah, I see! Sorry for being so curious. It's just not common that girls are interested in such books or legends in general." We kept quite as I looked at Bella asking her _what the hell was going_ _on_ but she just shrugged and took the change.

"Anyway, have fun with it and come back for more."

We just whispered "thanks" and a "yeah" feeling awkward now, as we made our way outside.

"Oh, and be careful, it's already dark outside and weird guys are already roaming the streets."

I looked at him with an raised eyebrow. Trying to prevent myself from asking him _'Weirder than you?'_ but Bella just said: "Yeah, will do. Thanks!" and she gripped my arm ready to finally leave.

"That was weird." she said and I snorted: "Weird? That was uncalled for. Do we really look like Jessicas that are only interested in the colour of our dresses or which dress makes our boobs pop?"

"No. We don't, but who cares. We won't come back anyway."

I nodded as we walked towards the restaurant we were supposed to meet Angela and Jessica. My heart hammering against my ribcage. Oh god...I'm so going to puke. I could literally feel those guys that were going to attack us, around here. Why were such things always happening to me?

I was so scared that Edward wouldn't appear in time or wouldn't appear at all, that I could feel my heart hammering at such speed that I could literally hear it.

Bella turned towards a small alley and she regretted it immediately.

Oh god...here we go. Please let everything happen like in the movie! I grabbed Bella's arm, turning her into the other direction as we tried to get rid of them or hoping that they would leave us alone. But they were faster than we thought as two of them already appeared to our left. They were totally wasted as they made their way towards us: "Wanna beer?" the first asked and as soon as he asked us we felt another two appear to our right.

Bella started to panic as she took in short breaths: "Look, just take my bag!" She told them reaching out her back for one of them to grab it, but he didn't.

"We don't want your bag." another one said as they were now so close that I could smell the alcohol.

Suddenly without warning Bella hits the first one that offered us a beer, with her bag into his balls. He doubles over as he groaned while the others laughed. I felt one of them suddenly grab my arm and I started to yank myself out of his grip but there was no use unless...unless I just to the same to his balls...

So I kneed him as hard as I could making him double over as well. Bell's hand searches for mine as we stood there. We knew if no one was coming for help, we had to do this together. The other two closed in on us. The first one that Bella took out recovered and joined them. He recovered very fast...

They started to reach out their hands and panic flooded through my whole body. Bella's grip on my hand getting tighter and tighter but so was mine.

"Don't touch us! If anyone of you tries to...touch us...I'll bite your fucking faces off!" I screamed trying to sound intimidating. But they weren't buying it...

Suddenly...out of nowhere, aggressive headlights blinded us making the guys hold up their hands to be able to see what was going on.

There he was...freaking sparkle-pants made it. His silver Volvo screeching up to us as he came to an halt in front of us. If it weren't for the shock I would have walked up to him and hugged him, but I was still trying to comprehend what was just about to happen.

Sparkle-pants got out of his car looking at me and Bella: "Get in!" he demanded but the shock was deeper than we thought and he had to repeat himself with more pressure in order to get us to move. Bella dragged me towards the car. I got into the back of the car while she seated herself to the front. I leaned forward watching the scene of sparkle-pants intimidating the guys. You couldn't hear anything but the way the boys jumped back in fright made me realize how animalistic sparkle-pants really was.

A sudden respect for him built up inside of me.

Edward climbed into the car as Bells and I watched him. Well, Bella stared at him because it was the second time he saved us in an unexplainable way...I'm mean come on, which normal human is able to scare a bunch of drunk guys away like this and not to mention the way he found us. It was like he knew for sure that we were there. It wasn't like he drove hours around trying to find us. No, he had a destination, that he had to get to.

I however stared at him because I finally saw him as more than just sparkle-pants...I'm keeping the name though.

"How did you...find...?" Edward interrupted Bella as he spoke through gritted teeth: "I should go back and rip their heads off."

"No, Bad idea." she answered concerned. Well, he should! Those assholes deserved it. I'm sure we weren't the only one their harassed, nor will we be the last one.

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking."

"And you do?" Bella immediately answered, finally getting a hint of his powers.

"Not hard to guess." He tried to safe himself once more but Bella wasn't buying it of course.

"Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to go and see if Angela or Jessica are still waiting at the restaurant." Edward looked through the rear-view mirror at me.

Yes I totally killed this scene but I needed Bella to finally find out. I couldn't keep it in any longer!

So I'm rushing things a bit up.

"Are you alright Genesis?"

I looked at him surprised. Why would he even care? Oh right, I'm Bella's sister, he had to be nice to me...lol.

"Yeah...yes I am. I'm just still a bit shaken up..."

I could see concern in his eyes as he looked at me through the mirror, now and than looking back to the street to make sure he wouldn't crash into something or someone.

"You sure? My dad can take a look at you both..."

What? Why? No! We need to keep this going. He needs to bring us to restaurant where he will spill Bella some secrets and she'll come home and tell me, so we can finally talk about it and the secret will be finally out! And I don't have to keep quite about it any longer and maybe...just maybe I will be able to go back home. Into my world. Where my mum still waits with the dinner and my dad coming home from a hard and stressful day he usually has as a lawyer.

"No I'm fine." Bella answered.

"Yeah I'm fine too." I followed her answer. Edward finally pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

I could see Angela and Jessica making their way out of it. We walked up to them startling them.

"where have you guys been? We left a message on your phones." Angela finally announced with concern.

"We waited, but we were starving..."

I could feel Edward approaching from behind making them freeze in surprise.

"Sorry I kept them from dinner. We ran into each other and time passed faster than we thought."

He apologized for us.

"I...we..understand. We were just...leaving, so..." Jessica answered jealously.

HA eat that you bitch!

They started to go and Bella and I were of course forced to go with them...I told her it was a bad idea to drive with Angela. Thanks god I knew that Edward wouldn't let her go before she eats something.

"Okay, well..." Bella turned towards Edward: "Thank you."

"Yeah, thank you, Edward." I said as well.

I literally counted to three as we made our way with the girls to the car and on three he finally reacted: "Maybe I should make sure Bella and Genesis get something to eat."

Wait...what? Why me? I had enough drama today! Sitting there while both of them were pretending to be in a dream-world where they loved each other endlessly wasn't on my list for today!

"...if you'd like." he continued as he looked at us. "I could drive you back myself."

no way!

"Oh well, I really...don't feel so well. I think I'll just leave, alright?! But Bella...Bella can stay."

Edward looked at me curiously, so did Bella.

"Of course. If you don't feel well...I can still contact my dad to take a look..."

I shook my head: "Oh no...physically I'm fine. I'm just exhausted...but thank you. Really! Thank you." I told him once more making him nod in acknowledgement.

Bella stepped a bit close looking at me closely. That was creepy...what the heck.

"Bells?" I asked her a bit 'weirded' out.

"You sure you don't need a doctor or something?" Oh she was worried...

"No, really."

"Alright. I'll stay a bit longer and try to get some answers. I'll tell you everything when I get home." She whispered the last part. If only she knew that he could hear us...

"Alright have fun Bells." She hugged me before she went into the restaurant to finally get some answers...not all of them, but some at least.

* * *

Angela drove me home where I finally could relax a bit. It was taking a tall on me. The whole day was just too much and those assholes that harassed us weren't making it any better.

Thanks god sparkle-pants appeared at the right time. I started to belief he wouldn't.

I laid onto the couch, throwing one arm over my eyes ready to fall asleep when the phone suddenly started to ring. Annoyed and with a groan I got up and made my way to the kitchen, where the only god damn phone was. I reached for it: "Swans?" I answered.

"Genny?" It was Charlie and he sounded strange...like really strange. What was happening? This wasn't in the movie...or was it? I don't know any more...

"Dad? What's wrong?"

He sighed heavily: "Can you...just come down to the station?"

"Yeah, sure." I ended the call and ran up to the truck with the car keys now in my hands. What was happening? Did something happen to Bella? Was this the change I made?

What was going on.

I parked in front of the station seeing all the police cars and a black Mercedes in front of it.

I jumped out, walking straight into none other than Dr. Cullen.

"Genesis?" he asked surprised...well, hello to you too.

"Dr. Cullen? My dad called me. Did something happen to him or Bella? What's going on?"

"Waylon Forge was found in the woods, out near his place. I was called to examine his body." Who? Who was this? Am I supposed to know that...

"Your father was his friend. It seems like your father called you for consolation."

I looked back to the open door of the police station.

"What happened? Was he killed or..."

"It seems like an animal attack." Dr. Cullen answered before I could continue my question.

"What kind of animal?" Why am I even asking? Wasn't it obvious?

Dr. Cullen stared at me as if he was trying to read me. Maybe I was just asking too many questions. Maybe he got the hint that I knew exactly what was happening...or I'm just paranoid.

"I can't tell yet, I just began with the examination."

I just nodded: "Alright. Thank you Dr. Cullen. I'm off to my father."

"No problem Genesis." He grinned at me as I turned around to walk into the police station. I immediately spotted Charlie in his chair as he seemed to glare at his hands.

"Dad?" I walked up to him. He didn't move. This man and him must have been good friends.

I came closer and laid a hand onto his shoulder. He jumped up a bit but when he saw me he sighed in relief: "Hey Genny, where is your sister?"

"She stayed a bit longer. I was too exhausted and went home earlier."

He nodded as he continued to stare in front of him.

"Dad? You need something?"

he looked at me as if he was thinking for a second before he reached for something.

He pulled out a small dose and handed it to me. I looked at it curiously 'Pepper Spray'.

"Take this, alright. Don't hesitate to use it."

"Will do dad." Definitely will do! After today, I will even keep it under my pillow while sleeping!

He nodded as he took my hand that laid on his shoulder. He really just called me to console him?

I didn't take him for that type.

"Something else, dad? Do you need some coffee or something?"

He sighed as he leaned back: "Yeah, coffee sounds great right now."

Charlie gave me his whole purse as I made my way towards the only coffee vending machine this station had. I threw in a dollar as I waited for the coffee to be ready.

Suddenly out of nowhere Dr. Cullen appeared.

"Genesis?" I jumped a bit as he startled me. "Yes?"

I turned around to look at him: "Could you please give those reports about the examination to your father?"

I carefully took them: "Why haven't you?" I asked confused. Why was he giving me those? Charlie was sitting right there...

"It would be better if _you_ give him those. There are some details that...aren't pleasant."

Oh, yeah...that makes sense I guess.

"Alright. Thank you Dr. Cullen." I turned around to grab the coffee but Dr. Cullen decided that he wanted to talk some more.

"Oh and there is something else..." he said, waiting for me to turn around so he could continue talking.

"...Edward called me, telling me about an encounter with some drunk guys, that you and your sister had. Is everything alright?"

UUUUUUUUUUGH...I told him that I was fine. What the hell is wrong with sparkle-pants?

"Yeah, they didn't touch us or anything. Edward saved us before something bad could happen."

He smiled in relief as he nodded: "Alright, I just wanted to make sure."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I thanked him in order to let him know that I appreciated the concern, even though I was confused and annoyed by it.

"If your father has any questions, he can call me at the hospital."

I nodded: "I'll tell him."

"So I guess I'll see you around, Genesis."

Maybe not me but he'll for sure see Bella around. Especially after today.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. See you around."

He grinned one last time and went off. I turned around, finally taking the coffee and walking over to Charlie again. I put the coffee down in front of him while he muttered a soft 'Thanks'

"Dad, Dr. Cullen gave me those." I showed him the reports before I continued: "...but you don't have to read them now. Let's just go home, so you can rest."

He nodded again taking the reports and putting them into one of his drawers.

"Dad? Gen?" Bella came in worriedly. She looked at Charlie seeing his sad face. It didn't take long for him to grab a second dose of 'Pepper Spray' and giving it to Bella: "Put it into your bag." Without any further questions she took the dose. She gave me a glance before she looked down to Charlie again: "Let's go home dad. You need some rest, okay?"

Charlie stood up ready to follow us. I saw his car keys dangling in his hands. Wait? He can't drive! Not like this at least!

"Hey, how about Bells drives the truck home and I drive the police car home?"

"Yeah, it would be better if you don't drive right now, dad." Bella agreed and with a heavy sigh Charlie gave me his car keys. Hell yes! I'm going to drive a freaking police car!

* * *

When we reached home, Charlie didn't say anything further and went to his room.

It didn't take long till Bella and I gave each other a glance and we ran up to her room. She grabbed her bag in which the book was.

"So, spill it!"

She looked at me as she bit onto her thumb: "I think the legends are true, Gen."

She brushes through her hair with the hand she held up to her mouth while biting her thumb: "I asked him everything...he didn't tell me what he is but now I know for sure that he is not human, Gen. He told me he could read thoughts. He doesn't eat anything. When I accidental touched his hand in the car...he was so cold. You wont belief me if you don't touch him yourself..."

I interrupted her in order to make her belief that I was surprised: "Wait,...you said he can read thoughts...everyone's thoughts?"

She shook her head: "No, he said he can't read mine and yours."

Told you! He can't read mine! I was so relieved, even though I knew that already.

"Why? Wait...but he knows that I'm suspicious too?"

She nodded: "Yes, I told him that we were both onto it."

I tabbed the book excitingly: "Alright let's see what he really is. Come on!"

She opened it, searching every page for the legend of the cold ones and then there it was.

A huge title 'The Cold One'.

We gave each other a look as if we were asking ourselves if we should really do it.

But after a nod from me we started to read it. I knew what it was about but I couldn't fully remember it.

It was very interesting how obvious it was that it was about the Cullen's.

Bella suddenly stood up, taking her laptop and walking back to me onto her bed. She tipped something before I could hear a slight gasp. I looked up at her: "Bells?"

She turned the screen towards me. As expected she finally figured it out. Now I just had to pretend to be surprised.

"Vampires?"

I looked up at her trying my best to look surprised.

"There is no other explanation. I'll ask him tomorrow."

"You think it's wise to ask him? I mean, they try to hide...what if he just...I don't know...kills you?"

She shook her head as expected: "No, he wouldn't kill me, or us...they are different. There is something different about them."

"you want me to come with you when you ask him?"

Again she shook her head: "No. I think it's better if I ask him alone..."

"But Bells...what if..." She interrupted me.

"He wont hurt me, Genny. If he wanted to he would have. He saved us...twice!"

I gave in: "You're right. But be careful though!"

Out of nowhere she suddenly gave me a small hug. She parted again and looked at me: "Don't worry, Gen! Everything will be fine. We should go to sleep. School's tomorrow..."

"uuuuuuuuuugh! Do I really have to go tomorrow? Come on...one day won't hurt."

She chuckled a bit before she started to push me towards her door: "Yes, it will hurt...now go and sleep well Genny."

I walked towards my door when she suddenly stopped me: "Gen!" I turned towards her seeing her lean on her door frame, watching me walk into my room: "Thank you." I just nodded and walked into my room but before I closed my door I walked out again: "Bells?"

She walked back as well: "Yes?"

"Why did Edward call his dad even though I told him not to?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion: "He didn't call him. I would know. He was with me all the time."

"But Dr. Cullen said that Edward called him and then he asked me if I was okay..."

She thought about it before she shook her head: "No...We saw his dad when we reached the station. He didn't call him at all."

Okaaaay that's creepy...maybe he was just concerned. Alice must have told him...

"Okay never mind...let's just go to sleep." I smiled a bit at her to make sure that she wont bother herself with it any longer. It seemed like she got the hint when she smiled back and went into her room and closed the door.

God! I definitely need some sleep now!


End file.
